Ce qui arrive quand on embête les psychopathes
by SilverDagger
Summary: Lors d'une mission, la situation tourne mal pour le Colonel et Havoc. Leurs âmes sont échangées lors d'une transmutation et les choses se compliquent lorsqu'Edward est impliqué malgré eux. Enfin, surtout pour Roy... Voilà les bonus... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Ce qui arrive quand on embête les psychopathes

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, évidemment. Mais merci à Mlle Hiromu Arakawa de me les prêter si généreusement.

**Parring** : RoyEd dès le début

Salut vous tous! C'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour partir une nouvelle fic, mais comme elle est courte, je me le permet. J'ai repris de l'avance dans les autres en plus, donc je crois qu'après la période des examens, je devrais pouvoir finir quelques unes d'entre elles.

À l'origine, l'inspiration de celle-là m'est venue en lisant des magasines pendant mes soirées de travail (quand ya pas un chat, j'ai droit à tous les revues potins gratos…¬¬) et y'avaient plein de rubriques parlant des relations hommes/femmes et tout ça… Et bah, faut croire que ça m'a inspiré. Elle ne sera pas longue, pas plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres selon moi. Attendez-vous à du kitch, c'est vraiment un récit d'amour à la base..XD Et ça ne parle que de ça, particulièrement dans les chapitres suivants. Fan de Royed, bonne lecture! :3

Et comme premier chapitre! Il est un peu plus vulgaire que les autres, disons que Roy est vraiment en pétard… XD

Ooo

Je n'étais pas content du tout. Non en fait, j'étais plus que contrarié. J'étais coincé dans un entrepôt louche, un samedi soir vers approximativement 21h30, en compagnie d'Havoc qui gardait mes arrières. Une alerte d'un alchimiste fou ayant, comme toujours, quelque chose contre l'armée, avait pris possession d'un des entrepôts privés et y menait des recherches plutôt douteuses. Rien d'original quoi, et je fus surpris de souhaiter que les psychopathes innovent un peu dans leurs plans démoniaques foireux qui prenaient mes soirées de week-end. J'étais certain que j'aurais droit au monologue classique contre les atrocités des militaires, sa haine contre l'autorité, tout ce qui allait avec, et franchement, en ce moment, je m'en foutais royalement.

Parce que j'étais _vraiment_ contrarié. J'avais prévu sortir ce soir, au théâtre, avec Edward, pour une soirée bien tranquille, bien cul-cul mais appréciée. Et voilà que cette brute épaisse d'alchimiste finie s'était ramenée avec ses plans psychotiques. Il était vivement temps que les fous se trouvent une nouvelle liste de priorités et se construisent une vie plutôt que d'empiéter sur celle des autres.

-Bon, le plan, marmonnais-je en pointant mes 9mm vers l'entrée lugubre de l'entrepôt 702-B. On botte le cul de cet enfoiré et on retourne chez nous vite fait.

Avec un peu de chance, j'en aurais fini avec le forcené de service en une petite demi-heure, et je pourrais peut-être arriver à temps pour au moins sauver ma soirée par une petite bouteille de vin et Edward en bonne compagnie.

Je vis Havoc hausser les épaules, plus sérieux que moi sur l'affaire. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que tous les cons de cette planète se terrent dans les coins les plus lugubres où on y voit jamais rien?

Comme je sentais ma colère remonter d'un cran, je crispai mes épaules et inspira à fond pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Manquerait plus que le psychopathe s'amuse à jouer à cache-cache quelques heures…

Je fermai les yeux de nouveau, sachant que c'était imprudent, mais sincèrement, en ce moment, je ne désirais que ça. J'avais enfin eu droit à une petite soirée de congé dans ma paperasse et j'avais voulu en profiter pour passer un bon temps avec Edward, que j'avais que très peu vu cette semaine. Voilà cinq bons mois que nous étions ensemble, et j'en étais encore réduit à obéir aux petits caprices des supérieurs qui ont jugés que _ce soir_ serait le temps d'agir. Enfoirés de supérieurs, oui…

Je rouvris les yeux et serrai mon revolver contre ma paume. Je recommençai mon exercice de respiration (silencieusement, évidemment) et tentai de me calmer une fois de plus. Allez, c'était pas si grave en fin de compte. Je n'avais qu'à piéger l'idiot d'alchimiste, finir la mission, bonjour la visite et retour à mon salon. Oui… Comme ça, c'était parfait…

Mais… Advenant que la mission ne dure pas une demi-heure, mais bien cinq heures? Je me retins de grogner et expirai de nouveau. Ça ira… Si ça devait être le cas, je reviendrais demain, triomphant mais fatigué, et j'aurais droit à la grasse matinée au lit. Edward me pardonnerait, je passerais la journée avec lui, et peut-être même que, dans la soirée, nous pourrions…

-Colonel! chuchota la voix d'Havoc.

Et bang! Retour à l'entrepôt miteux et l'odeur de moisi. Un retour à la terre des vaches plutôt cruel.

-Je crois que j'ai vu bouger, à votre gauche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, plus qu'exaspéré, et pointai mon arme à ma gauche, apercevant vaguement une silhouette se mouvoir dans le noir. Parfait, montre-toi qu'on puisse vite te descendre…

-Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, lança la silhouette d'une voix perchée. Vous avez retrouvé ma trace plutôt vite, pour une bande de chiens galeux.

Il sortit de l'ombre et dévoila enfin son visage à notre vue. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Un simple vieux, les joues pleines de rides, les yeux vitreux et les cheveux blancs en désordre. Très peu original…

-Vraiment, je suis surpris. Ça fait des années que j'ai quitté les militaires et j'ai toujours réussi, sans la moindre difficulté, à percer leur défense et trouver les points faibles. Fort étonnant que vous soyez arrivé ici sans croiser mes hommes, sinon vous n'auriez…

_Putain, putain, PUTAIN_! Voilà qu'il monologuait! Dire que j'étais censé être chez moi, bien confortable et avec…

-Bon, tu la fermes, l'interrompis-je, les nerfs à vif. J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes plans humanitaires, alors tu vas me suivre sans histoires et ça nous fera un cadavre de moins.

-Tout doux, Colonel, vous allez le frustrer, marmonna Havoc qui semblait, malgré ses paroles, aussi las que moi.

-Vous avez tort de me prendre ainsi à la légère, prévint l'alchimiste, les yeux brillants. Je possède une puissance que même toi, Flame Alchemist, rêve de ne serait-ce égaler.

-Sans blague? C'est merveilleux ça! Bon, ils sont où tes hommes invincibles. J'ai pas toute la soirée.

-He bien, le cher Colonel Mustang est pressé ce soir, pouffa le vieil alchimiste.

-Bingo, grognais-je en levant le museau de mon revolver pour le pointer sur son front. Sois bien gentil, épargne-nous tes discours rancuniers et rends-toi. Avec un peu de chance, tu te retrouveras dans une maison de vieux avec les bons soins de quelques psychologues spécialisés en schizophrénie.

Je savais pertinemment, au fin fond de mon cerveau chaotique, que parler ainsi pourrait empirer la situation, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais j'avais le vague espoir qu'il craque, s'emporte, pète un plomb peu importe, que j'ai le champ libre pour le descendre à mon aise et l'envoyer illico direction prison. Mais c'aurait été trop beau, ce vieux gardait tout son calme…

-Je vous croyais plus futé, Colonel Mustang, avoua-t-il d'un ton froid. Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Je m'apprêtai à l'insulter, mais j'eus le bon sens de regarder à mes pieds, étrangement. J'y découvris une vieille ruse des plus classiques : un cercle de transmutation dessiné au sol, nous englobant moi et Havoc. Je me sentis rougir, me savant maintenant coincé comme un gamin.

-Les vieux pièges sont toujours les meilleurs, particulièrement avec les chiens, s'esclaffa-t-il d'un rire rocailleux. Malheureusement, j'ai également autre chose à faire, vous ne verrez donc qu'une infime partie de mon pouvoir.

Il recula dans l'ombre. Je voulus le suivre, mais le cercle se déclencha à mon mouvement et brillait tant qu'il était impossible d'y voir clair. Je fus aveuglé et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis cette vague sensation déjà ressentie, cet afflux de puissance traversant mes veines, moi l'idiot qui était resté immobile au milieu d'un piège aussi enfantin.

Ooo

Je me réveillai avec l'impression de sortir d'une sieste. Mon épaule droite était vaguement douloureuse et j'avais le nez plein de poussières. Je me rendis compte que j'étais par terre, couché contre le sol de l'entrepôt. Je me grattai instinctivement le nez, mais quelque chose clocha. Je n'aurais pu dire quoi.

Ma vision floue voyait cependant deux jambes, et je sentais mes deux bras, ce qui était relativement une bonne nouvelle. Pas de membres manquants, j'étais toujours dans mon uniforme et je ne semblais pas blessé.

Je me passai une main sur le crâne, un peu perdu, et y remarqua vite une différence. Mes cheveux, d'habitude plus longs, étaient soudain drus et courts. J'y repassai la main plusieurs fois pour m'en assurer. Pas de doute, soit on m'avait coupé les cheveux, soit j'avais reçu un bon choc sur la tête.

Je contemplai ma main un petit instant, pas vraiment certain de ce que j'avançais, de ce mauvais pressentiment, de cette impression de ne pas être maître de son corps, alors que je le contrôlais comme d'habitude, paradoxalement.

En un sursaut de conscience, je me souvins que j'étais venu avec Havoc. J'eus une montée glaciale à l'estomac lorsque je me retournai pour le chercher. Il y avait encore le brouillard caractéristique qui suit la transmutation, et il était dur d'y voir totalement clair autour. Facile de deviner également que le vieux s'était carapaté.

Je vis enfin la silhouette bleue d'Havoc à travers la poussière et m'y approcha en rampant un peu. Encore une fois, j'eus le vague sentiment de ne pas être maître de moi, comme si mon enveloppe corporelle serait déréglée ou disparue. Je ne distinguais pourtant aucune écailles, pas de crinières, pas d'oreilles bizarres au toucher, excepté ses cheveux drus, donc pas de cas chimériques… J'espérais du moins.

Je secouai l'épaule d'Havoc, mais ce que j'y vis posa à mon cerveau un piège momentané, perdu pour le compte. Comme lorsqu'il essaie d'analyser avec lenteur des éléments qui ne concordent pas et que, au contraire, le temps lui, continue de couler aussi vite que d'habitude. J'aperçus à peine la silhouette d'Havoc se relever, enfin, plutôt, une silhouette… Parce que je venais de tout comprendre, en un flash immédiat.

Les cheveux d'Havoc, qui auraient dus être blonds et courts, étaient noirs de jais, emmêlés et plein de poussières. Mais surtout, c'étaient les _miens_. Sa carrure, ses épaules, ce dos, je ne le connaissais que trop bien pour avoir vaincu 29 ans avec…

Havoc n'en était même pas encore conscient que je contemplai ma main, ou plutôt, la main que je contrôlais pour l'instant, soit celle d'Havoc. Les doigts, plus élancés, la peau d'un teint bien plus bronze que le mien, et cette paume qui n'était pas la mienne, ces jambes, trop grandes, ces ongles, même ces poignets, tout, tout était différent.

_Putain, ce salopard avait échangé nos âmes_.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, sachant toutefois que ça n'arrangerait rien de paniquer et qu'il fallait tout simplement trouver un moyen pour tout remettre en ordre. J'entendis Havoc jurer de son côté. Apparemment, lui aussi s'était rendu compte des différences…

Je me levai, chancelant, et je sentis d'instinct que j'étais plus haut que d'habitude. Pour un peu plus, j'aurais eu le vertige. C'était d'une sensation des plus désagréables de changer si subitement d'une chose avec quoi on a toujours vécu. Je tentai pourtant d'oublier mes pensées philosophiques et m'attardai sur le cercle de transmutation sous mes pieds. Pour être franc, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Oh, évidemment, plusieurs signes me revenaient en tête, mais ce genre de transmutations n'était pas ma spécialité. _Edward pourrait le comprendre lui_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Je me retournai, et j'eus droit à un autre sursaut. Dieu que c'était bizarre de se voir soi-même nous fixer. J'avais l'air un peu stupide avec cet air désemparé, et j'eus une part de moi qui souhaita ardemment que je n'affichais pas trop souvent cette tronche-là.

-J'en sais rien, soupirais-je d'une voix qui m'étonna, soit une qui n'était pas celle à laquelle j'étais habitué.

Je fixai de nouveau le sol, complètement dépassé. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était totalement de ma faute. Si j'avais pris cette mission un peu plus au sérieux, si je n'avais pas tant sous-estimé le vieux psycho, si j'avais évité de le mettre en colère comme ça… Oh bordel, tout aurait été parfait et réglé si je n'avais pas été si stupide et impatient…

Saleté de vieux à la con! C'était encore plus de sa faute à LUI ! Lui ce fou de service qui n'avait rien de mieux à foutre qu'à pourrir la vie des autres! Ça me mettait tellement hors de moi! C'était trop injuste!

Surtout que c'était vachement plus facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos, alors que je savais trèèèès bien que tout était entièrement de ma faute. Oh bon sang, s'il fallait que je rapporte ça à l'équipe, à Hawkeye, à Edward…

-Pas un mot.

Je vis mon corps, moi, se redresser pour me fixer. Je répétai.

-Pas un mot, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Quoi? Mais Colonel, vous êtes dingue? On va rester comme ça?

-Bien sûr que non, je vais seulement rechercher de mon côté sans en faire un drame. Hors de question qu'Hawkeye ne sache ce qui vient de se passer, j'aurais moins bonne mine que la passoire de ma mère après ça…

-Et comment vous comptez nous remettre comme avant?

-Je te l'ai dit, je vais faire mes recherches! Alors pour l'instant, tu la fermes et t'en parles à personne!

Ooo

He he! Bonne chance Roy… Prochain chapitre, l'apparition d'Ed!


	2. Chapter 2

J'arrive à écrire malgré tous mes exams et travaux. J'suis particulièrement fière en ce moment…

Et j'suis vraiment vache avec Havoc là-dedans. XD Ben en fait c'est pas tellement moi, c'est plutôt Roy qui voit les choses comme ça… Mais faut pas croire que je déteste Havoc, je l'adore au contraire! ^^

Ooo

J'arrivai au QG fatigué, découragé et déprimé, Havoc, enfin « Roy » à mes côtés. Nos pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides de l'étage. Plus personne n'y était à cette heure. Nous nous rendîmes à mon bureau, sachant d'avance que le reste de l'équipe nous y attendrait, prêt à nous interroger. Nous n'étions d'ailleurs que vaguement préparés.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la première chose que j'entendis me réchauffa le cœur, avant de me le glacer aussi subitement lorsque je vis ce qui en suivit.

Edward était là, dans mon bureau avec les autres, probablement inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu rentré avant cela. Il avait crié mon nom à notre entrée et j'en fus ravi, mais ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il s'élança, mais plutôt vers mon corps, soit vers Havoc, qui parut assez désarçonné.

J'eus soudain rudement conscience de la lourdeur de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Edward était maintenant impliqué. Nous étions tous trois impliqués. Ed qui, lui, ignorait tout de tout ça et qui, pour le moment, ne semblait souhaiter qu'une chose, retourner à la maison avec moi pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. L'ennui, c'est que ce n'est pas ma main qu'il s'empara, mais de celle d'Havoc.

Un frisson de colère, d'angoisse et de stress me passa du bas du dos à l'échine. C'était pire que je le croyais. Il fallait régler ça au plus vite. Hors de question d'en parler à Edward. Non, je réglerais cette histoire avant même qu'on s'en rende compte, avant même que les choses ne se compliquent, avant même qu'on ne remarque le moindre petit détail suspect. Je ferais de cette erreur monumentale un fait ni vu ni connu et ferait taire Havoc sans problèmes. Mais il était _hors de question_ que quiconque soit au courant.

-Alors Colonel? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je fus légèrement confus au début de constater que personne ne me regardait, mais qu'ils fixaient plutôt Havoc, dans _mon_ corps, bégayer une réponse sans queue ni tête. Je priai pour qu'il n'ait pas cet air idiot chaque fois qu'on lui poserait une question, sinon je pourrais souhaiter adieu à mon peu d'honneur qui restait.

-On l'a laissé s'échapper, déclarai-je d'un sérieux que la voix d'Havoc ne portait jamais.

Tous parurent surpris que ce soit moi qui annonce les faits. Évidemment, j'étais le chef ici, c'était moi le Colonel, le responsable, le leader, et j'étais conscient d'avoir le comportement qui allait avec. Havoc lui n'en avait rien.

D'ailleurs, mon intervention sembla lui faire sonner quelques cloches, puisqu'il reprit avec un peu plus de contenance et expliqua la situation à l'équipe. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, hypnotisé par Edward qui fixait Havoc, en fait _moi_, comme s'il était le messie.

Oh merde, ça impliquait aussi qu'Havoc rentrerait dans ma maison, avec Edward, tous les deux, seuls. Comment réagirait-il? Aurait-il l'air aussi idiot que maintenant? Le mieux à souhaiter, c'était qu'ils rentrent sans trop parler, en priant pour qu'Ed ne remarque rien. Il était d'ailleurs impossible qu'Ed devine quoi que ce soit. Un échange d'âme, une chose que j'avais toujours crue impossible, n'allait certainement pas lui venir comme ça à l'esprit. Et de toute façon, je réglerais cette histoire si vite que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Je trouverais le moyen le plus vite possible, quitte à y passer plus d'une nuit blanche de suite.

-Bien, nous réglerons tous ça avec les supérieurs demain, proposa Hawkeye qui s'empara de l'autorité, voyant que je n'étais pas en mesure d'établir des ordres clairs.

Pendant que tout le monde rassemblait leurs affaires, manteaux et paperasses, je fis venir discrètement Havoc, profitant du fait qu'Edward aidait Fuery à ranger son bureau. Mon propre corps s'approcha de moi, un peu surpris, et je parlai d'une voix étouffée pour que quiconque n'entende.

-N'en parle pas à Ed. Et pour l'amour du ciel, essaie d'agir avec un peu plus d'assurance. Ça ne fait pas très naturel.

-Facile pour vous de dire ça, Colonel, grogna ma voix.

D'ailleurs, je n'appréciai pas du tout le ton d'humilité qui y perçait. Avais-je réellement cette voix lorsque je m'adressais à mes supérieurs?

-Et comment je suis censé cacher ça au boss? murmura-t-il.

-Commence par l'appeler Edward, et non boss. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je devrais m'habituer à t'appeler Colonel et toi, de me surnommer Havoc. C'est simple. Faire profil bas, s'adapter jusqu'à ce que je trouve la solution.

-Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de tout révéler aux autres. En quoi ce s'rait un problème?

-Non, réprimai-je aussitôt. On ne dit rien. Tout ça se réglera bien assez vite.

Il m'observa un léger moment, alors que s'activait derrière Breda et Falman, qui rentrait bruyamment chez eux en s'esclaffant.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais avec Ed alors? me demanda-t-il, inquiet. S'il essaie de m'embrasser, je suis censé faire quoi?

-Humpf, compte-toi chanceux d'être à cette place, grognais-je en rêvant de rejoindre le blond de la façon la plus naturelle possible, d'aller simplement lui parler comme j'aimais le faire tous les soirs, qu'il me raconte sa journée, qu'il dorme à mes côtés, qu'il…

-Il n'est pas tellement dans mon type d'intérêts, pour être franc.

-Tu peux bien faire un effort pour quelques jours non?

Je grognai intérieurement. J'avais beau savoir qu'Havoc était aux femmes, mon subconscient n'arrivait quand même pas à comprendre comment on ne _pouvait pas_ être attiré par Edward, comme si c'était un fait impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme.

Toujours est-il qu'il hocha plus ou moins la tête, et je le vis partir par la porte, tout de suite suivit d'Edward. Je priai pour que tout se passe bien, pour qu'Havoc ait un peu de tact, qu'Ed ne soit pas trop entreprenant ce soir et qu'ils se contentent d'aller se coucher dès qu'ils seraient à la maison. Quant à moi, je restai aux dortoirs du QG, ma lampe de chevet allumée toute la nuit, le lit du dortoir rempli de livres alchimique et de théories sombres et interdites. Je passai, comme promis, une nuit blanche, mais m'endormit aux petites heures du matin, pour reprendre de quelques heures mon sommeil en ce dimanche matin.

Ooo

Je passai me chercher un café vers 10h à la cafétéria, vide d'hommes en cette journée de congé. Quelques soldats discutaient un peu partout. Seules les secrétaires étaient là, fidèles à leur poste. Je fus d'ailleurs un peu désarçonné qu'elle ne m'adresse pas le bonjour comme j'étais habitué, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que je n'étais plus le Colonel, mais un simple Lieutenant, Havoc par-dessus le marché.

Par contre, je fus encore plus surpris lorsque je vis Edward manger seul à l'une des tables. Il avait un livre énorme sous les yeux, plus épais qu'un dictionnaire, et mangeait ses œufs sans grand intérêt, totalement concentré sur sa lecture.

J'haussai les épaules et m'approcha de sa table. J'avais beau ne plus avoir mon corps, rien ne m'empêchait d'être en sa compagnie. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien de louche à ce qu'Havoc lui parle, pas vrai?

Lorsque je m'installai en face de lui à la table, il releva la tête brusquement, visiblement surpris d'être dérangé. Sa joue droite était arrondie par l'immense bouchée qu'il tentait d'avaler. Je fus content de voir que, malgré la situation délicate et ma perte d'identité avec Havoc, Ed lui restait totalement le même.

-Salut.

-S'lut, répondit-il avec peine de sa bouche pleine.

Il avala d'un coup, les yeux plissés, et se licha les lèvres avant de fermer son livre d'un claquement sec, son attention entièrement dirigée vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Récits d'exirologie et ses composants et ses influences, récita-t-il avec ennui. Mais c'est beaucoup trop flou. Le type qui a écrit ça devait être un peu dysleptique, y'a plein de mots qui concordent pas du tout.

Si je m'en serais tenu à agir comme Havoc, j'aurais hoché la tête sans avoir l'air de trop comprendre mais, j'avais beau avoir son corps, il résidait en moi l'âme d'un alchimiste à peu près intéressé par tout ce qui y rapprochait. Et j'étais tout aussi intrigué qu'Ed s'y intéresse.

-C'est pas l'alchimie qui vient de Xing, ce truc? tentais-je en empruntant le langage d'Havoc. En quoi ça t'intéresses?

-L'alchimie d'Amestris a ses limites. Et je crois que l'exirologie pourrait être la clé qui me manque pour…

Il s'interrompit et leva de nouveau la tête vers moi, délaissant son déjeuner.

-Depuis quand _tu_ t'y intéresses toi?

-Ho bah, que comme ça, me repris-je maladroitement.

Heureusement, la maladresse semblait très naturelle chez Havoc car Ed n'insista pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour l'alchimiste échappé? continua-t-il.

-Hav… Heu le Colonel ne t'en a pas parlé?

Je réussis à cacher mon erreur de langue dans ma tasse de café. Ed ne remarqua rien.

-Pas vraiment non. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur hier, alors j'ai rien dit. J'ai voulu lui demander ce matin, mais il est partit avant même que j'en aie le temps. Il avait des trucs à faire, qu'il m'a dit.

Il me fixa, suspicieux, tandis que je restais muet, sentant d'avance quelques sueurs froides au dos.

-Pourquoi il travaille et pas toi?

Je me raclai la gorge en avalant de travers une autre gorgée de café.

-Le Colonel a pas mal de choses à s'occuper depuis qu'on a laissé s'échapper l'alchimiste. Il va en avoir des choses à faire, d'ici là.

Edward soupira lourdement d'un air se partageant entre le découragement et l'ennui. Pour ce qui en est, il ne le prenait pas si mal, et Havoc avait agit plutôt bien, de ce que j'en voyais. Il s'agissait par contre, d'ici là, d'occuper Edward et l'empêcher de trop fréquenter Havoc, enfin, plutôt le Colonel, moi, pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

-Dire que j'suis descendu de Risembool, et que j'peux même pas le voir, maugréa-t-il.

_Si tu savais Edward, comme je me sentais exactement pareil, hier au soir_, pensais-je avec amertume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui? lui demandais-je, l'air de rien.

-J'en sais rien. J'vais traîner à la bibliothèque, sans doute, comme je peux pas voir Roy…

-Et si tu venais avec moi? souris-je. J'ai congé, autant en profiter.

Il leva un sourcil, toujours soupçonneux. D'accord, il n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes d'Havoc de sortir avec Edward lors de ses congés mais… Et alors? Le jour où j'aurais repris mon corps, Havoc ferait bien ce qu'il voudrait, mais pour l'instant, c'était le mien, et rien ne m'empêchait de passer un petit après-midi avec Ed à défaut de pouvoir le passer avec lui en tant que Roy.

Ooo

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui conduit? me demanda-t-il d'un sourire louche.

-Quoi?

-À chaque fois que je vois Roy, c'est toujours toi au volant. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu conduire.

Il me décocha un sourire digne d'un démon. Ho bien sûr, j'y étais habitué, mais ça ne me rassurait jamais de les voir. Edward était de ce type de personne, celles qui ont des idées en tête et comptent bien en profiter au maximum, que ce soit bien ou mal.

-Si ça se trouve, il ne sait peut-être même pas conduire, se moqua-t-il.

-Le Colonel sait très bien conduire, me défendis-je.

-Alors il a la flemme? Pas surprenant.

Je m'apprêtai à bien lui montrer ma façon de penser, mais me retins à temps. Faire profil bas, ne pas répondre aux provocations. Havoc ne devait pas passer ses temps-libres à me défendre contre les moqueries.

-Je crois qu'il en profite pour réfléchir, réussis-je à répondre avec calme.

Cette vérité lui cloua le bec et il perdit aussitôt son sourire vicieux. Je garai la voiture dans le stationnement le plus près et j'en sortis, suivit par Edward, pour me rendre au bar laitier, où une jolie serveuse offrait déjà des glaces à un groupe de bambins. Je reçus au même moment un coup de coude direct dans les côtes et je me retournai vers Ed, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi?

-Tu devrais peut-être t'essayer avec elle, proposa-t-il en ramenant son sourire démoniaque. Elle est plutôt jolie.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais si elle est jolie ou non? répliquais-je, un peu furieux qu'il porte attention à la serveuse.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas dans mes intérêts que je dois m'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Et c'est pour toi que j'dis ça, Fuery m'a dit que ta dernière copine t'a largué jeudi dernier.

Aïe. Bon sang, il ne parlait même pas de moi et je le trouvais un peu cruel, bien que je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Ed avait beau être cru et manquer un peu de tact, il avait un minimum de sensibilité, même si c'était dur à croire en ce moment. Est-ce que j'étais l'amant d'un démon ou quoi?

Je contemplai la serveuse, qui m'envoya un petit signe de main craquant. Elle aurait pu être très mignonne, belle et naturelle, mais je ne sentis rien de particulier. Évidemment, j'avais déjà le mien, qui était d'ailleurs juste à côté de moi, à me jeter un regard entendu du copain complice d'une bonne blague, alors qu'il aurait du me tenir la main et m'entraîner à sa suite.

Je commandai ma glace après Edward. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi Havoc se plaignait de jamais n'avoir de filles. Il était évident que celle-là me draguait, alors que je n'avais pas dit un seul mot. _Bien essayé ma jolie, mais je suis déjà pris_, songeais-je avec satisfaction.

Lorsque je rejoignis Ed à la table, il m'envoya un regard blasé, me faisant presque sentir idiot et coupable.

-T'es dingue? T'as loupé ta chance, remarqua-t-il. T'aurais eu qu'à lui demander son numéro!

Je souris. Ed avait beau être mien maintenant, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'y connaissait _rien_ en mesure de dragage. C'était mon domaine, pas le sien. Le problème, c'est que c'était encore moins celui d'Havoc, j'étais donc un peu mal placé pour lui faire la morale.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, souris-je. Le jour où tu dragueras et que tu recevras une gifle en plein visage, je serai au premier rang pour en rire.

_Vengeance!_ Surtout que c'était parfaitement vrai. Edward était _totalement_ incapable de draguer qui que ce soit. Certains ont du talent, d'autre pas.

-C'est pas moi qui est célibataire en tout cas, se défendit-il.

-J'parie que c'est le Colonel qui a fait les premiers pas en tout cas.

Il se renfrogna. _N'essaie pas, tu sais parfaitement que c'est la cruelle vérité_, souris-je cyniquement sans un mot. Et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Je ne m'étais jamais autant démerdé pour venir à bout de qui que ce soit ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'Ed était l'un des types les plus coincés que je connaisse, sauf peut-être Havoc.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, de toute façon? baragouina-t-il.

_Ha ha! Incapable de s'avouer vaincu, mon petit Edward? _

-Bah j'ai deviné comme ça, et il se trouve que j'ai vu juste finalement.

Il prit rageusement une lichette de sa glace et s'en mis même sur le bout du nez. J'eus toute les misères du monde à me retenir de la lui enlever de mon pouce. Il y avait toujours des limites à la camaraderie. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas donné pour être moi, à cet instant précis? J'aurais pu l'embrasser sans plus me poser de questions, réduisant ainsi à néant les espoirs de la serveuse et me promettant un Edward épris de moi pour le reste de la soirée. D'accord, ça faisait un peu manipulateur, mais on est ce qu'on est. De toute façon, ça ne devait pas trop le déranger, puisqu'il restait avec moi depuis tout ce temps…

Je soupirai, les épaules basses, en terminant ma glace.

-Déprime pas comme ça, on t'en trouvera une autre, me lança la voix d'Ed.

Je m'esclaffai. _Vraiment Edward, quand tu veux, tu peux être tellement bête_…

Ooo


	3. Chapter 3

Buh, c'est triste parce que vos reviews me donnent plein d'idées d'écriture pour cette fic, même si elle est déjà terminée. J'ai envie de la peaufiner un peu, de rajouter des POV et des chapitres mais… J'ai pas le temps (déjà un miracle que j'ai le temps de publier un chapitre par jour…XD) Bref!

Je m'essaie dans la psycho-analyse! XD Roy est vraiment un pro… 0_o Vous verrez…

Ooo

-Hawkeye lui a pété un plomb ou quoi?

Je me retournai vers Edward, alors que nous marchions vers les dortoirs comme si rien n'était. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il dit, jusqu'à voir l'ombre de moi, facilement reconnaissable par mes cheveux noirs, descendre rapidement le couloir, quelques mètres devant nous.

Ed parut très froissé de cette froideur. Évidemment, c'était un peu compréhensible, Havoc l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Un comportement pas très familier si l'on considérait qu'il devait agir en tant que petit ami. Six jours étaient passés depuis l'imprévu, et Edward passait définitivement plus de temps avec moi qu'avec le Colonel. Havoc s'était apparemment décidé à jouer les hommes occupés pour éviter d'avoir à négocier avec ma propre relation amoureuse. J'étais moi-même un peu en colère de voir qu'il ne faisait pas plus d'efforts que ça avec Ed, tout en sachant très bien que si ça continuait comme ça, il se poserait de sérieuses questions, ce que je tenais à tout prix à éviter.

Ooo

C'est dans la matinée du septième jour que tout commença à déraper. Premier fait étrange, je rencontrai Ed à la cafétéria, sans livres, sans plateau repas, à fixer le mur d'un regard vide. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes de se perdre ainsi dans le gouffre. Chaque parcelle de son temps était sans cesse utilisée, et lorsqu'il n'était pas avec moi, il était à la bibliothèque à faire ses recherches. Quelque chose clochait.

Il ne me remarqua même pas lorsque je m'installai à ses côtés, et non en face de lui comme j'en avais pris l'habitude dans les jours précédents. Je dus lui mettre la main sur l'épaule pour qu'il sorte enfin de la lune et me regarder, confus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va pas?

Il me sourit et m'envoya un signe de main insouciant. C'aurait pu être vrai pour certains, mais pour moi, ça sonnait beaucoup trop faux. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

-C'que t'as besoin, c'est de sortir du QG et voir un peu de paysage, lançais-je avec gaieté.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, je l'entraînai avec moi en dehors du QG et le conduit dans un parc à l'Ouest de la ville que je connaissais trop peu. J'aimais bien les parcs. C'était calme, souvent à cette heure. Pas d'obligations hiérarchiques ni de manières, seulement les arbres et le chant lointain des oiseaux. Il semblait qu'Ed aussi, puisqu'il m'accompagnait toujours dans mes promenades avant. Il paraissait lui aussi se réjouir du calme et du soleil, et même du parfum de l'herbe. Ou peut-être que ça lui rappelait simplement Risembool, qui sait?

-Un parc? l'entendis-je dire derrière moi. Quand tu parlais de paysage, je m'imaginais sortir de la ville…

-Pas besoin de sortir de la ville. C'est parfait ici.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'un des bancs de parc en bois, et Edward fit de même, toujours silencieux. Phase un du plan complétée; j'avais son attention entière et nous étions seuls. Rien ne pourrait donc l'empêcher de se confier. Il n'était pas facile de retirer à Edward ses peurs et inquiétudes. Il avait cette manie de garder presque tout pour lui, et j'avais à me couper en quatre et me montrer assez perspicace pour trouver d'où venait le problème. Mais il y avait des moments ou ça m'était impossible, même si j'avais bien souvent une bonne idée de ce qui pouvait l'attrister ou l'inquiéter.

Et encore une fois, je savais trop bien d'où venait le problème, mais il m'était impossible de le régler. Je lui demandais, lui souhaitais seulement un peu de patience. Il ne me restait qu'à trouver la clé du cercle, ou retrouver ce vieux psycho pour reprendre les choses comme elles étaient.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche, hen?

Je l'entendis tousser. J'étais peut-être un peu trop direct, mais il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais mal?

Il me jeta un œil un peu moqueur, comme s'il jugeait ma question ridicule. Bon acteur, mais pas assez pour me berner.

-Ça se voit très bien, et c'est peine perdue si tu penses pouvoir me le cacher.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, il jouait le jeu jusqu'à la fin ce gamin. Il tentait de pousser le jeu assez loin jusqu'à me faire douter et que je lâche prise. Or, j'en savais plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Je connaissais une toute autre facette de lui, qu'il ne révélait pas à tout le monde. J'avais réussi à lui découvrir une personnalité sensible, incertaine et angoissée, le total contraire de ce qu'il affirmait haut et fort. Or, maintenant que j'étais dans le corps d'un autre, il me faudrait encore creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse entrer, une tâche plutôt ardue à la base. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faux pas, de paroles irréfléchies, je devais aller droit au but par le bon chemin, deviner et prévoir ses réactions. Mais au moins maintenant, je connaissais l'astuce.

-De toute façon, comme t'es trop orgueilleux pour tout me dire en face, je vais devoir tout deviner jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues tout, lançai-je sournoisement.

-Orgueilleux!? Mais d'où tu sors ça? Aucun lien!

Il expira rageusement tandis que je pouffai sous ma barbe. Il ne marchait pas dans mon plan, il y courait littéralement. Deuxième étape presque réussie; le piéger dans son propre orgueil.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais. Regarde toi, tu t'enflammes tout seul et t'as les nerfs, continuai-je. Pas la peine de continuer à jouer le jeu, tu le joues très mal.

Un peu cruel, mais efficace. Une fois blessé, deux options s'offraient à lui; s'offusquer et partir, colérique jusqu'au lendemain, ou encore de craquer et enfin rendre le drapeau blanc. Dans un cas comme de l'autre, le contexte était important. La rage lui venait lorsque tout allait bien. Par contre, s'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur, je me doutais bien que bientôt, il finirait par me rendre les armes.

Je l'entendis soupirer et je souris. J'étais presque au but!

-C'est pas vraiment intéressant de toute façon, avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Bingo. C'était dans la poche, il était coincé maintenant.

-Mais t'avoues quand même qu'il y a quelque chose au final, assurais-je en poussant mon index contre sa joue.

Il parut trop surpris de mon geste pour se préoccuper de mes paroles. Il se frotta la joue, l'air un peu contrarié. Moi je criais littéralement de joie dans mon subconscient comme un bienheureux. J'avais réussi si facilement à l'atteindre, j'étais plutôt fier de mon coup.

-En fait, c'est depuis la semaine dernière, me dit-il tout bas, priant probablement pour que je n'aie rien entendu.

Malheureusement pour lui, je perçus chacun de ses mots. La partie de plaisir était finie. On passait maintenant aux choses sérieuses et je délaissai aussitôt ma victoire pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dirait, prêt à affronter le pire.

-C'est-à-dire..? encourageai-je.

-Ben Roy j'veux dire… Il est bizarre…

_Ha, voilà le point, comme je m'en étais douté_. Rien de surprenant en fait. Havoc s'était montré froid avec lui, très différent de la manière dont s'agissait avec Edward à l'habitude. J'ignorais ce qui se passait à la maison alors que lui et Havoc étaient seuls, mais j'espérais seulement que ça ne se passe pas trop mal, suppliant Ed de ne pas trop faire les devants, implorant Havoc de se montrer un peu plus sensible à sa cause…

-Je sais pas pourquoi, il n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il pouffa et sourit négligemment, une stratégie que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Pour éviter de jouer les dramatiques, il ponctuait souvent ses discussions de ses sourires un peu maladroits, comme pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop dépressif. Un acte inutile pour moi, puisque j'y voyais clair, mais je le laissais jouer le jeu. Orgueilleux jusqu'au bout, pas vrai, Edward?

-Même lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, il n'est pas comme ça. Là, on dirait qu'il m'ignore totalement, je sais pas trop. J'ai même essayé de lui demander ce qui allait pas, je pensais que quelque chose le tracassait, mais il m'a presque envoyé promener et…

Quoi!? Havoc ne l'avait quand même pas ignoré à ce point!? _Quel idiot_ de première! Ça ne lui demandait pas tant que ça de simplement s'occuper et rassurer Edward UNE seule fois! Cet espèce de stupide Lieutenant à la con de chez…

-Alors, j'ai rien dit, continua-t-il malgré mon orage intérieur. Je me disais qu'il était peut-être juste stressé avec cette histoire d'alchimiste en fuite, alors j'ai juste voulu le rassurer, quelque chose comme ça mais…

Il se mordit la langue et je sentis aussitôt que c'était là que la situation clochait le plus. Autant qu'il me venait au même moment à l'esprit une seule question : Qu'est-ce qu'Edward entendait par « rassurer »? Ses méthodes sur moi étaient toujours très efficaces, mais maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'Havoc, les réactions pouvaient être assez divergentes…

-Je t'ennuie, hen?

Je m'ébrouai la tête, surpris de l'inquiétude qui perçait sa voix. Lui n'avait pas l'air de voir que je buvais littéralement ses paroles.

-Pas du tout, me repris-je, l'estomac à l'envers.

Je lui fis le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable. J'avais seulement envie de le serrer contre moi, qu'il se blottisse dans mes bras pour y trouver tout le réconfort que je souhaitais lui offrir, mais je me retins juste à temps, l'âme peinée.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur, expliquais-je. Mais peut-être que…

Ses grands yeux dorés fixaient les miens comme si j'apporterais une solution digne du messie. J'en déglutis, nerveux. Alors c'était ça, se sentir estimé?

-Peut-être qu'il est dans une situation qui ne lui permet pas de te dire ce qui cloche, qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'en empêche. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime profondément, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il hocha la tête sans grand enthousiasme, et je sus aussitôt qu'il n'en était pas convaincu du tout.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est réticent, me dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Réticent?

-Oui, je… On dirait que je le dégoûte, et je…

Sa voix se brisa tandis que je bouillonnais comme un volcan en fusion. Ça devenait de pire en pire. Cet idiot d'Havoc gâcherait tout! J'envoyai promener l'idée qu'il restait attiré par les femmes et qu'il était dans une situation aussi ardue que la mienne. Non, en ce moment, j'avais seulement envie de l'étrangler pour lui faire payer de tourmenter ainsi Edward.

-Tu te fais de fausses idées, tentais-je.

-Non! enchaîna-t-il d'une voix cassée, apparemment résolu à aller au fond des choses. J'en suis sûr, il… Il n'est pas comme avant. Il est bizarre, on dirait qu'il…

Il s'interrompit et je perçus l'ampleur de sa confusion.

-Il ne me touche même plus, il m'évite, chaque fois que je lui parle, c'est comme si je parlais à un étranger…

C'était pire que je le craignais. Moi qui avait espéré régler ce changement de corps au plus vite et tout oublier, voilà qu'Havoc mettait malgré lui ma relation avec Edward en danger. Non, pire que ça, c'est Edward dans tout ça qui, ignorant tout, devait négocier avec ces changements soudains. Sa tristesse vivace me brisait le cœur, tout comme j'étais assez fier, d'un autre côté, qu'il me soit si fidèle. Avec tout ce que mon « moi-Havoc » lui faisait subir, il restait épris de moi à un tel point que j'en restais troublé. Étais-ce donc ainsi? J'aurais beau être le pire crétin de cette terre (et c'était peut-être le cas), Ed continuerait de m'aimer? C'était encourageant en un sens, valorisant même, mais la situation présente rendait les choses incontrôlables.

Après tout, il était persuadé que c'était moi, pas vrai? Il gardait sa colère et sa rancune, me pardonnait aussitôt ma froideur et préférait même tout garder pour lui et vite passer l'éponge. Lui que j'avais connu comme étant une personnalité de bon cœur, mais rancunier. Étais-je l'exception?

Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme tendis que je serrais les poings, le cœur gros.

-Peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain en feignant un sourire coupable.

Je réfutai par de vifs mouvements de tête. Alors ça non! Manquait plus que ça!

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Edward… Il est peut-être juste…

Je cherchai vite une excuse, les méninges à plein régime et réticent à l'idée de lui mentir.

-Il en a peut-être par-dessus la tête avec tout ce qui se passe au QG. Tu sais, il a eu une dure semaine…

Ses épaules s'effondrèrent et il expira bruyamment. Lui comme moi, nous percevions l'improbabilité d'une telle hypothèse. Il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je ne m'écroulais pas sous le stress pour une simple question de paperasse, loin de là. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé meilleure excuse. J'avais complètement échoué dans ma tentative de lui remonter le moral. J'aurais espéré trouver la solution de son problème, la réponse à ses questions, mais tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir, c'étaient des excuses et des prières silencieuses implorant sa patience.

-Tout finira par se régler, tu verras. D'ici quelques jours, il t'expliquera tout. Laisse-lui simplement un peu de temps.

Il hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme réticent. J'avais au moins réussi ça. Et maintenant, il en revenait de moi à fournir, lui prouver ce que j'avançais, et mon temps était réduit.

Je mis les bouchées doubles ce soir-là, le nez à deux centimètres de mes livres et les rapports militaires dans l'autre main. J'avais retrouvé une trace d'un alchimiste accordant à la description dans un village à l'Est de Central. S'il m'était impossible de trouver les réponses par moi-même, j'irais les chercher à la source et les soutirer s'il le fallait, mais hors de question d'attendre une semaine de plus. Edward était devenu ma principale préoccupation et je me devais de me dépêcher. Les choses redeviendraient normales, il oublierait tout, je ne serais pas transformé en passoire par Hawkeye, j'aurais capturé l'alchimiste débile et tout finirait bien.

Ooo

Ça s'en vient un peu plus dramatique, pas vrai? J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas. À la base, ce n'est pas censé être humoristique, même si on a pas trop le choix de rire de Roy, (et Havoc…) XD Mais bon…


	4. Chapter 4

C'est un peu un défi d'écrire cette fic. Sincèrement, je trouve ça plus dur, le POV de Roy… XD Je me suis habitué à écrire par Ed, mais pour Roy, c'est différent. Il est moins naïf, une personnalité plus individualiste, moins hésitante, et j'essaie de les différencier aussi, le plus possible. Mais je me rends compte que c'est pas toujours facile…XD

Ooo

Mes soirées étaient entièrement consacrées à la recherche d'une solution. Mes courtes nuits se reprenaient au bureau, par quelques siestes. Hawkeye était auprès d'Havoc, j'avais donc un peu de paix pour reprendre mon sommeil. D'ailleurs, elle parut assez surprise de ne pas voir roupiller le Colonel, comme je le faisais habituellement. Elle parut très satisfaite, puisqu'elle apporta même un café à Havoc, hier matin. J'en fus assez froissé. Ainsi, il s'agissait de ne pas roupiller pour s'attirer la miséricorde du Lieutenant?

Mes fins de journée, quant à elle, l'entièreté de mes pauses et toutes mes matinées étaient réservée à une seule personne; Edward.

Ce fut comme si je tombais amoureux de lui une deuxième fois. J'appris à le découvrir d'une seconde façon, d'un point de vue amical qui empira l'effet qu'il me faisait déjà. Même si j'étais dans le corps d'Havoc, jamais je ne fus aussi proche de lui que je l'étais maintenant. Jamais je ne fus aussi souvent avec lui et j'y pris un plaisir fou. Je n'eus d'ailleurs jamais l'occasion de parler avec lui aussi profondément que maintenant et je me demandai vaguement pourquoi je n'étais pas allé plus loin, alors que j'en avais la possibilité, autrefois. Nous discutâmes de tous les sujets possibles, même ceux que l'on croit sans importance. De son frère, l'importance de la famille, le futur, sa définition de l'amitié et même de l'amour, nous parlâmes même de philosophie, il me raconta sa vision du monde et je lui racontai la mienne. Nous échangeâmes sur presque tous les points de vue possibles, la vie après la mort, l'âme, en passant par des sujets aussi futiles que la nourriture. Je lui promis de lui faire goûter les meilleurs vins, les meilleurs mets Xinguois. Il me fit part de tous les repas qu'il avait goûtés alors qu'il parcourait le pays entier et les alentours, me décrit tous les paysages et les gens. Nous parlâmes même de sexe. Mon honneur fut d'ailleurs très flatté par les commentaires positifs que je reçus lorsque je lui posai des questions, l'air de rien, sur les soirées passées au lit. Je réussis à lui soutirer tout ce qu'il préférait, avec une persévérance et une patience difficilement imaginable, et notai tout dans un coin de ma tête, pour m'en rappeler le moment venu.

J'étais devenu son confident, son meilleur ami, cette compagnie appréciée avec qui il était possible de rire, de faire les débiles, de parler de n'importe quoi, de se confier, se permettre de dire les choses qu'on cache très loin, qu'on ne dit à personne. J'en appris plus sur lui en quelques jours que j'en avais appris en 5 mois de fréquentation. Il me raconta tout, sans exceptions; ses plus grandes peurs, même ceux qu'on a trop honte d'avouer, ses faiblesses, ses victoires et défaites, mais aussi ses espoirs et ses rêves, ses humiliations, les choses dont il était fier, les actions qu'il aurait voulu effacer, les gens qu'il fréquentait dans son village natal… J'appris tout, et je me gardai bien de tout mémoriser.

Et j'étais tout aussi flatté qu'il apprécie ma compagnie. J'avais réussi à lui faire un peu oublier les problèmes qu'engendrait Havoc, ou plutôt Roy (m'étais-je habitué à appeler. Dieu que c'était bizarre!). Je l'avais convaincu, bien que ce fut ardu. Je devais m'assurer de ne jamais parler en mal de « Roy », sinon j'avais droit aux représailles. Fort étrangement, j'en étais arrivé à détester ma propre personne. Chaque fois que je croisais Havoc, étrange reflet de moi-même qui se mouvait contre ma volonté, je me surprenais à serrer la mâchoire, prêt à littéralement me sauter dessus et m'étrangler. Bon sang, comment Ed pouvait-il être épris d'un mec pareil!? Avec cet air toujours blasé et suffisant, et ce regard hautain… Enfin, _mon_ regard hautain… Pas étonnant qu'Ed me qualifiait parfois de bâtard de première, je commençais doucement à lui donner raison…

-Jean?

Je compris en retard qu'il s'adressait à moi. Qu'aurais-je donné à cet instant précis pour qu'il m'appelle Roy? Probablement n'importe quoi.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il réussit, Ishabala sait comment, à se hisser à ma hauteur et frôler son nez au mien. Je sursautai tant qu'il s'esclaffa, révélant un côté enfantin de sa personnalité que je me surpris à adorer.

-Est-ce que t'es toujours aussi lunatique? pouffa-t-il d'un sourire de gamin. Roy m'avait dit que t'étais tête en l'air, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, un peu blasé. Si je m'étais attendu à ce que mes commentaires moqueurs sur Havoc me retombent un jour dessus…

-Oublie un peu, tu veux? T'avais pas l'air très malin non plus, la dernière fois que je t'ai surpris les quatre fers en l'air pour avoir manqué une marche.

Et vlan! Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il était si facile de se moquer de sa tendance à se prendre les pieds à peu près n'importe où. Je fus content de constater que j'avais gagné cette partie, si je me fiais à sa mine boudeuse.

Vaguement heureux, je souris bêtement en suivant Edward sur la rue marchande. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris la peine de me promener ici avec Edward. Autrefois, je passais la plupart de mes faux rendez-vous ici, pour plaire aux filles qui adoraient le lèche-vitrine. J'avais perdu cette habitude depuis, et j'y retrouvais un certain plaisir, spécialement à ses côtés.

-Au fait, depuis quand tu ne fûmes plus? me vint la voix d'Ed pour couper mes pensées euphoriques.

Je me rappelai juste à temps et sursautai.

-J'essaie d'arrêter, mentis-je.

-Ça va plaire aux filles, sourit-il malicieusement. Ça doit aller beaucoup mieux maintenant que le dragueur de première n'est plus dans tes pattes.

Malgré son sourire, je remarquai que son ton avait quelque chose de rancunier. J'aurais dû me froisser qu'il me surnomme ainsi, mais j'en fus incapable, trop inquiet.

-Dragueur? Le Colonel a arrêté de l'être depuis pas mal de temps, me défendis-je indirectement.

Il haussa les épaules d'une geste plutôt mou et je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-Tu m'as…Tu l'as vu draguer!?

-…Il est toujours avec la secrétaire. Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'ai trouvé son numéro de téléphone dans ses poches hier soir…

Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête. Cet idiot d'Havoc! Il en profitait pour flirter sans même se soucier d'être discret, avec MON corps! Cet espèce de…

-Mais bon, laisse tomber, c'est pas tellement important, dit doucement la voix d'Edward. Je dois être paranoïaque…

-Il n'y a pas de « laisse tomber » qui tienne! m'exclamais-je dans une furie sans pareille. Si je croise cet idiot, je te jure que je lui…

-Ne lui fais rien, me coupa-t-il, grognant. C'est pas grave, c'est peut-être qu'une erreur…

-Une erreur!? Comment veux-tu qu'un numéro de téléphone soit une erreur?

Dans une colère noire, je le fixai, anéanti. Ou était donc passé le Edward que je connaissais, au caractère indomptable et libre? Depuis quand avait-il perdu son ardeur et son indépendance qui lui étaient propre? Depuis quand restait-il comme ça à endurer et espérer?

-Edward, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ta manière de penser? grognais-je, arrivant à peine à contenir mon irritation. Faut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça!

Il soupira, vidé.

-J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est à cause de moi, tout ça, dit-il tout bas en lorgnant le parc d'un œil vide. Après tout, j'ai que 16 ans, j'y connais rien… Je suis un garçon, je mets en danger sa position hiérarchique et sa réputation. J'veux dire, j'ai quoi à lui offrir contre tout ça? Que des mois d'absence, quand je repartirai avec Al et finir ce que j'ai commencé. Il n'y gagne rien et je peux rien lui donner de plus, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se lasse de moi…

Ho bon sang, il n'y avait aucun mot assez puissant pour représenter ce que je ressentais à l'instant; un sentiment entre la colère, l'angoisse et l'effroi pur et simple, tandis que j'entendais peu à peu ses paroles se répéter en échos dans ma tête. Alors c'est comme ça qu'Ed voyait notre relation? C'est comme ça qu'il me voyait _moi_? J'étais donc un simple homme qui s'ennuyait, sans sentiments, qui se lasserait de lui pour des raisons aussi _stupides_? N'avait-il donc pas conscience que j'étais totalement et irrévocablement fou amoureux de lui, moi le Colonel Roy Mustang, briseur de cœur connu pour être sans attaches? Savait-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'ampleur de tout ce que je ressentais pour lui? Non, il n'en avait aucune idée, _aucune_. Et _ça_, ça me brisait le cœur, vraiment, que lui ne puisse pas sentir ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, qu'il n'ait pas la preuve qu'il était pour moi la personne la plus importante de tout mon monde. Peut-être m'avançais-je ainsi un peu trop vite avec de telles réflexions, mais jamais je ne m'étais passionné ainsi pour quelqu'un. Les amours que j'avais eu par le passé, que je pensais être plutôt sérieux, du moins, certains d'entre eux, n'étaient rien, _rien_, comparées à celui-ci.

L'extrême peine que je ressentais à ce moment précis le prouvait bien. Vivre sans Edward m'était devenu insupportable. Au début, une telle dépendance m'avait rendu malade et je m'étais sincèrement questionné, pensant que j'étais devenu tout bonnement fou. Non, j'étais amoureux, et maintenant, je le savais. Il était donc hors de question que je renonce alors que j'étais nouvellement réconcilié avec ce pseudo état de dépendant affectif. Et ce n'était pas une _stupide_ erreur de transmutation et de transfert d'âme qui allait ruiner ce que je désirais le plus au monde. J'avais décidé d'être avec Edward, et rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Je le voulais pour moi _seul_.

Je posais lourdement mes mains sur ses épaules et il se retourna vers moi. Je fus un peu surpris de voir les mains élancées d'Havoc plutôt que les miennes, mais je fis taire mon instant d'hésitation, le cœur trop plein d'émotion pour m'en soucier.

-Edward…

Je fus également déçu que la voix d'Havoc, pas aussi grave que la mienne, ne semble pas porter aussi bien toute la profondeur de ce qui m'habitait.

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans toute sa foutue vie, je t'interdis de penser à des choses aussi idiotes. Il n'y a rien de mal chez toi, au contraire, tu es celui à qui il tient le plus.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais je le coupai.

-Le Colonel est un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut. S'il a décidé qu'être avec toi était la meilleure chose pour lui, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir sur ses mots. Et jamais il ne voudrait te faire le moindre mal, _jamais_. Tu n'as même pas idée, non, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point il tient à toi.

Je vis ses grands yeux me fixer, les pupilles tremblantes. Lui avais-je fait tant d'effet? L'espace d'un instant, il me semblait qu'il me voyait comme j'étais vraiment, ce même regard qu'il gardait pour moi, le Colonel Roy Mustang, et non à Jean Havoc, son nouveau confident attitré.

-Woa, Jean, je savais pas que tu pouvais être si profond, pouffa-t-il.

Mes dents grincèrent. Putain de merde! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois Jean? _Pourquoi_? Si j'avais été Roy, jamais il ne se serait permis un tel commentaire. Il n'aurait pas cette manie de tenter l'humour dans les conversations sérieuses pour détendre l'atmosphère. Non, si j'avais été Roy, il m'aurait probablement fixé intensément, il m'aurait peut-être même embrassé, et j'aurais pu le lui rendre avec toute la douceur que je lui souhaitais à ce moment précis. Mais voilà que j'étais toujours dans ce corps, coincé comme un oiseau en cage.

-D'toute façon, j'vais essayer de lui parler ce soir, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je me hérissai aussitôt. Il ne servait à rien de parler à Havoc. Cette tête d'eau serait probablement incapable de répondre autre chose que quelques paroles sans syntaxe et sans sens. C'était à moi que je voulais qu'il parle. Je souhaitais simplement qu'il vienne me voir moi, me demande à moi et non à Havoc, pour que je puisse tout régler en un claquement de doigt, lui montrer que je l'aimais, faire disparaître tous les doutes… Mais voilà, j'étais toujours dans ce fichu corps…

Mais je lui avais proposé d'en parler, et il écoutait mes conseils. Quelque chose d'assez surprenant, puisque je connaissais bien son caractère têtu bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu, tentai-je.

-Attendre? Pourquoi?

Je cherchai vainement une excuse valable. Mais rien ne me sauvait. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution, retrouver mon corps au plus vite… Je soupirai profondément, ayant l'envie plus que jamais de le serrer dans mes bras, sachant que ça lui ferait autant de bien à lui qu'à moi. Mais si j'allais trop loin, il me repousserait non? Je n'étais que l'ami, lui était toujours épris de mon autre moi, et il y restait accroché en priant pour que je redevienne celui d'avant…

Je me permis toutefois une main contre son dos en soupirant de nouveau. Le mieux qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'aurais jamais à m'inquiéter de l'infidélité tant que je serais avec Edward…

Ooo

Pfiou! J'suis allé au fond des choses là! ^^ Prochain chapitre, un peu d'action, suivit du dernier, le chapitre 6, le petit épilogue quoi :3


	5. Chapter 5

Étape numéro un, aujourd'hui : faire bouffer l'herbe à Havoc. Je sortis des dortoirs d'une humeur de chien, en rien améliorée par mes rares heures de sommeil. La discussion d'hier avec Edward m'avait permis de ruminer la nuit entière ma colère et j'étais déterminé à la laisser sortir et lui faire payer. Je croisai Havoc et mon corps dans le bureau. Hawkeye n'était pas encore arrivée ce matin. Tant mieux, pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour lui parler seul à seul.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte et il sursauta. Je vis mes propres yeux noirs me fixer presque avec angoisse. Apparemment, il était conscient d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, un peu comme un chien qui sait très bien qu'il n'est pas censé mordre, et qui attend comme un malheureux la punition qu'il va recevoir. Et je n'avais pas la moindre culpabilité de le comparer à un chien, j'étais trop furax.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec la secrétaire?

Il déglutit. Il fut toujours aussi étrange pour moi de voir mon propre visage se mordre les lèvres et prier silencieusement la miséricorde.

-Écoutez, Colonel, j'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste parlé et…

-Alors, la prochaine fois, arrange toi pour qu'Edward ne te voit pas, susurrais-je d'une voix crue et vicieuse.

-Il…Il sait? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne alors j'ai…

Je lui saisis aussitôt le collet et le levai de toute la force de mon bras, à ma hauteur. Je le sentis déglutir une seconde fois.

-T'avises pas de recommencer. Si j'ai la moindre preuve que tu flirtes derrière mon dos, avec MON corps, je peux te jurer que ta peau sera si brûlée qu'on ne te reconnaîtra plus.

D'accord, il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de menacer ainsi mon propre subordonné. Je savais aussi qu'Havoc n'avait pas pensé mal, qu'il avait fait attention, et qu'il faisait son possible pour faire profil bas et agir comme moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui, qu'il n'ait pas été assez vigilant et qu'il profite de la situation. Bon, moi aussi j'en profitais de mon côté, mais je ne faisais de mal à personne, pas vrai? Y avait-il du mal à consacrer tout son temps à la personne qu'on aime, même quand on est pas nous-mêmes?

-Tout ça serait beaucoup plus simple si on le dirait aux autres, entendis-je murmurer.

Je refusai de lui donner raison, tout en sachant très bien que c'était la solution la plus simple. Si ça continuait comme ça, les choses empireraient. Mais j'étais si près du but, si près de retrouver la trace du vieux fou, si près de comprendre les énigmes du cercle de transmutation… Et puis maintenant, il était un peu tard pour avouer les faits. Deux semaines trop tard. Hors de question de s'avouer vaincu, j'étais si près.

-Donne moi quelques jours, tout au plus, assurais-je en lâchant son col d'uniforme pour le laisser respirer. Moins d'une semaine, je te jure, et j'aurai retrouvé l'alchimiste.

Il soupira, probablement ravi d'être encore entier et d'avoir évité la carbonisation. Quant à moi, j'étais nouvellement résolu. Plus aucune perte de temps n'était envisageable dorénavant.

Ooo

Il était 5h moins le quart, AM, un mardi matin. Le soleil commençait déjà à pointer son nez. J'étais somnolant, mais pas assez pour tomber endormi. L'adrénaline d'avoir trouvé la clé me tenait éveillé. J'avais trouvé dans les registres d'informations de l'armée un rapport portant sur les inspections de veilles gares abandonnées au bout de la ville. Étrangement, les commentaires laissés sur ce rapport attirèrent mon attention et mon doute fut confirmé plus tard dans la nuit. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de louche dans cette gare-là, alors que certains témoignages affirmaient y avoir trouvé des traces d'habitations. Lorsque sonna 7h pile, j'étais déjà prêt à l'action. Je fus à la cafétéria du QG une demi-heure plus tard à la recherche d'Havoc. Je tombai également sur Edward et je dus user de mon imagination pour trouver une excuse. Il avait parut assez enthousiasme lorsqu'il m'avait vu arriver près de sa table, et il me fit assez mal au cœur de lui mentir. Je me consolai tout de moins en me disant que c'était pour son propre bien que j'agissais ainsi. Avec un peu de chance, tout serait réglé d'ici ce soir.

Je contactai Havoc dès que possible, et il informa l'équipe entière par un jeu d'acteur me ressemblant assez. Il réussit à convaincre Hawkeye de nous laisser partir moi et lui seulement, en guise d'éclaireurs. Cela n'empêcherait pas pourtant toutes les unités d'être prêtes à intervenir. Nous nous rendîmes vite sur les lieux tandis que j'avais en tête toutes les équations et signes alchimiques qui s'entremêlaient. J'étais encore loin de maîtriser le domaine des âmes, mais j'osais espérer que je saurais comment agir le moment venu.

La gare me rappela un peu le premier entrepôt où j'avais rencontré le vieillard, la première fois. Tout était sombre, avec les toiles d'araignées classiques, un peu partout pour assombrir l'atmosphère. Ce type avait décidément un drôle de goût pour le choix de ses repères.

J'entrai avec hésitation, mon fidèle 9mm à la main et mes gants, prêt à être utilisés. Cette fois-ci, je ne sous-estimais plus l'ennemi. Je savais de quoi il était capable, et je jugerais la situation avec tact, prudence et prévision. J'avais au moins cela d'accompli; je ne faisais jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Pas un seul bruit, pas un seul signe de vie, pourtant. Havoc entra à ma suite. J'eus encore cette désagréable impression d'avoir un miroir mouvant à mes trousses. Je me rassurai aussitôt, tout serait bientôt fini.

Je m'assurai que rien n'était dessiné au sol, ni au plafond. Les murs étaient vides de craie, et j'inspectai le plancher en époussetant la poussière de mes bottes. Pas le moindre signe d'un cercle caché. Le vieillard ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que nous soyons ici. Mais il fallait rester prudent. Peut-être observait-il tout d'un point de vue, peut-être nous espionnait-il, en sécurité quelque part dans les hauteurs de la gare, à préparer son coup.

Je fis un signe silencieux à Havoc de me suivre. Je restai cependant dans l'obscurité. Allumer une lampe aurait dévoilé notre présence, et je tenais à l'effet de surprise, s'il existait encore.

Mes doutes furent cependant confirmés lorsque je m'approchai du mur droit de la gare, recouvert maladroitement de béton. Une ombre avait bougé dans le haut du bâtiment, là ou les poutres tiennent le toit. Le vieux nous observait, c'était évident. Et j'étais sûr que c'était lui.

Je n'hésitai pas plus longtemps. Je pointai mon arme vers lui en un temps record et tirai. Je visai juste à sa droite, manquai ma cible, mais c'était prévu. Havoc sursauta derrière moi, en même temps que le vieillard, qui se laissa tomber plus loin dans l'entrepôt, sa position maintenant révélée. Il se releva avant même que je n'ai le temps de le rejoindre. Plutôt en forme pour un vieux.

Mais en fait, ce n'était plus un vieux. Je reconnaissais son regard glacial dirigé vers moi, je savais qu'il me reconnaissait, mais seul ce regard me permettait de le reconnaître. Son corps n'était celui d'un vieil homme. Sa carrure solide et musclée, ses épaules carrées et ses mains de géants le prouvaient bien. Je compris aussitôt. Non seulement il avait échangé nos âmes, mais il était également capable d'échanger sa propre âme avec celle des autres. Je compris aussi toute l'étendue de son pouvoir. Cet homme là avait quasiment accès à la vie éternelle et j'eus un moment d'angoisse. Pouvais-je me permettre d'enfermer un homme comme ça, en prison, alors qu'il possédait le corps d'un autre?

-Il semble que vous ayez enfin compris, devina-t-il en souriant.

Or, je n'étais pas dupe. J'avais passé les deux dernières semaines, toutes les nuits, à éplucher tous les détails des rapports de la ville de Central en entier. Je connaissais par cœur le nom de tous les morts au courant de la semaine, les récits de gens volés, les moindres faits suspects. Il m'était impossible de deviner ce qui était advenu de l'âme qui appartenait à ce corps, mais j'avais la vague idée qu'il n'aurait pas laissé une preuve aussi tangible entre les mains des militaires : les témoignages des victimes. Soit l'âme était prisonnière quelque part, loin des autorités, soit elle était morte depuis longtemps.

-C'est complètement immonde, grimaçais-je.

-C'est naturel, sourit-il. Tout le monde souhaite la jeunesse éternelle. J'aurai une âme aussi vieille que le monde, je posséderai le savoir millénaire, mais le corps jeune et frais. C'est le rêve de tous les hommes.

-Un rêve complètement débile, oui, grognais-je.

Je réfléchissais cependant à toute vitesse. Comment retrouver mon corps d'origine? Peut-être qu'en trafiquant un cercle… Il me faudrait d'abord le convaincre d'en dessiner un… Où d'user de tortures, même si je préférais éviter…

-Je suis cependant très intéressé par vos théories, souris-je soudain.

-C'est un savoir que je ne donne pas à tout le monde, m'accorda-t-il.

Je serrai le poing. Amadoué si facilement. Je voyais maintenant mon plan se dessiner peu à peu. Je savais exactement comment m'y prendre.

-La vie éternelle est un lourd fardeau à porter, me dit-il, toujours souriant.

-Je serai celui qui devra juger si je peux le porter ou non.

J'abaissai mon arme. Havoc, derrière moi, poussa un petit cri de surprise. Parfait. Il contribuait malgré lui à l'avancement de mon plan. Être à deux sur le même plan aurait pu paraître suspect. Voilà que je prenais la mission sur moi seul.

Je serrai mon revolver contre ma ceinture, les mains désormais vides. Je gardai mes gants, par sécurité, mais j'étais déjà plus entreprenant à l'échange pacifique qu'avec un 9mm entre les doigts. L'ennemi sembla penser pareil.

-À ce que je vois, vous êtes aussi ambitieux qu'on me l'a dit, remarqua-t-il. Je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez de cette facette de l'armée. J'aurais dut m'en douter. Vous voulez la place de Bradley.

-Bingo, répondis-je d'un sourire véridique, cette fois-ci.

-Et votre ascension au pouvoir vous serait beaucoup plus facile avec un pouvoir comme le mien, n'est-ce pas? se moqua-t-il.

-Exactement, admis-je.

Il leva les bras en signe de gratitude. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, et ça s'était avéré beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on prenait les missions au sérieux…

-Enfin quelqu'un reconnaissant la beauté et l'ampleur de mon travail! lança-t-il, visiblement ravi. Fort malheureusement, je ne peux guère partager ce pouvoir. Et certains parasites pourraient tout révéler.

Je me retournai vers Havoc et pouffai. J'usai, comme toujours, de mon excellant talent d'acteur et de manipulateur. Je remerciai aussi silencieusement Havoc d'être si naïf, car il se montra passablement effrayé devant mon sourire de démon.

-Je peux me débarrasser assez aisément des insectes, ajoutai-je, mon sourire grandissant.

L'ennemi ricana. Ça y était, c'était dans la poche.

-La clé est dans le transfert, m'avoua-t-il. L'âme est aussi facile à manipuler que le fer et l'acier.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était impossible de maîtriser aussi aisément une âme humaine. Ce domaine là se référait au domaine de la transmutation humaine. Il fallait avoir à payer un lourd prix, je ne le savais que trop bien.

-Mais c'est impossible, dis-je, sincère cette fois. Il faut payer un trop lourd coût pour…

-Nous ne parlons pas de création, mais bien de transfert. C'est en soi aussi simple que de transformer de l'eau en glace. Nous possédons les âmes et les corps, et n'avons besoin de rien d'autre.

Je réfléchis. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas raison de créer quoi que ce soit, puisque ce type volait le corps des autres pour se les approprier. Mais la tentative restait néanmoins risquée. Jouer avec des vies humaines comme ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-À quoi peut bien vous servir ce pouvoir si vous ne désirez pas la puissance? Lui demandais-je, l'air de rien.

Car évidemment, si ce type désirait le pouvoir, il l'aurait déjà obtenu, avec une faculté comme la sienne. Peut-être faisais-je face à un être plus original que je l'aurais pensé. La plupart des rebelles contre l'armée assouvissaient leurs plans de vengeance par la course au pouvoir. Or, celui-là n'en faisait rien.

-Je veux la connaissance, me dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Je souris une fois de plus. C'était une première. Pour une fois que les psychopathes avaient d'autres intérêts que de contrôler le monde…

-Et vous voulez le pouvoir, continua-t-il. Un pouvoir comme le mien peut vous y mener facilement, mais je peux aussi bien le reprendre comme bon il me semble.

-Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Je ne souhaite que retrouver mon corps et mon grade. Le reste m'importe peu.

-Il est vrai que par cette transmutation, je vous ai considérablement nui dans votre quête. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses.

Voilà qu'il jouait les sympathiques avec moi. Je sentais à bout de nez venir la fin de cette mission. J'en aurais fini très bientôt.

-Mais une fois au pouvoir, il me serait des plus plaisant de m'assurer une place sûre et éternelle, joignais-je en jouant le jeu.

Il s'esclaffa.

-Non seulement vous souhaitez le pouvoir, mais vous désirez également le pouvoir éternel! Votre ambition vous tuera, Colonel.

Il continuait de rigoler. Peu importe. Je me savais proche du but.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'atteindre sans votre aide précieuse.

Il se tut aussitôt. D'un mouvement calme et serein, il dévoila ses avant-bras. Je crus reconnaître un instant les signes que Scar portait au bras. Voilà donc ce qu'était cette magie, un mélange audacieux entre l'alchimie et l'exirologie. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt? _Elle est peut-être la clé_… m'avait dit Edward…

J'y reconnus également plusieurs signes qu'il m'avait été donné de voir dans mes livres, tout au long de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, je connaissais ces signes, bien que je ne puisse pas prétendre les maîtriser. Apparemment, l'ennemi le pouvait. Il fallait donc tourner les choses à mon avantage.

Il s'approcha de moi, les mains levées. J'eus un instant peur. Peut-être que c'était moi qui s'était fait berné depuis le début. Peut-être jouait-il le jeu encore mieux que moi. Peut-être allait-il profiter de sa puissance pour prendre le dessus et me condamner à vivre dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'éternité, ou encore pire, dans le corps de je ne sais quel animal, coincé et prisonnier…

Il saisit mon bras avec la fermeté d'une serre d'aigle. Il me tira jusqu'à Havoc, qui lui tentait de s'éloigner peu à peu. Lui n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa peur aussi bien que moi. Il se croyait seul au monde, et j'eus pour lui un léger moment de pitié.

L'ennemi saisit enfin le bras d'Havoc, tandis que celui-ci était coincé contre le mur, incertain de la suite des évènements. Apparemment, il voulait récupérer son corps, mais avait visiblement peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui envoyer un regard rassurant, car l'ex-vieillard s'exécuta avant même que je me prépare. Une lumière aveuglante s'empara de moi, et avec elle ce sentiment de peur et d'excitation de savoir venir la fin.

Ooo

À plushe!


	6. Chapter 6

La sensation fut très familière. Il me semblait que je l'avais sentit il y a à peine de cela quelques jours. Cet étrange flux de puissance entre mes veines, mon sang, ma tête, de mes jambes jusqu'au bout des doigts. La lumière aveuglante aux alentours, la chaleur exercée par la transmutation… Peu à peu, je sentis la pression sur mon bras changer. La poigne de l'ennemi n'était plus sur mon bras droit, mais bien sur le gauche. La lumière faiblit, le brouillard diminua. Je bougeai légèrement les doigts, un peu tremblant, et serrai enfin les poings. Je ne sentais plus mes gants contre mes mains. Je sentis par contre la sensation familière des mèches trop longues contre mon front, de mes cheveux sur ma nuque. La pression à mon bras se relâcha aussitôt.

J'inspirai un bon coup et ouvrit les yeux. Peut-être parce que j'étais préparé, je ne perdis pas conscience cette fois-là. Havoc non plus, apparemment, puisqu'il me fixait, un peu perdu. Je vis ses vrais cheveux, ses yeux, et je sentis mes propres doigts familiers se resserrer. Finalement, entre nous deux, l'ennemi nous contemplait, fier de son travail. C'était le moment idéal.

Sans une seconde de plus, je sortis le revolver d'Havoc et tirai en dehors de la gare, visant l'une des poubelles abandonnées. Elle répandit bruyamment son contenu sur le sol en roulant jusqu'au mur. L'étape deux du plan, complétée. J'avais mon corps, et le signal était donné.

L'ennemi me regarda étrangement, se sentant probablement trahi. Avant même qu'il n'ait à parler, une unité entière de l'armée entrait à profusion dans l'ancienne gare et pointaient leurs armes vers l'alchimiste dorénavant captif. Je lui souris d'un air victorieux, me sentant pas le moins du monde coupable par ma traîtrise.

-Il y a beaucoup de façon d'accéder au pouvoir, lui dis-je avant de partir. Mais la tienne n'est décidément pas la bonne.

Je rangeai mon arme et donnai quelques ordres précis aux soldats. En un rien de temps, l'alchimiste fut menotté et emmené loin de la gare par l'unité. Je soupirai de satisfaction, heureux de retrouver mes paumes de main à la peau d'ivoire, mes poignets, même mes cheveux. Pourtant, lorsque je sortis de la gare, j'entendis crier mon nom d'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'étais pourtant si habitué à me faire appeler « Jean » que je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

Je n'eus pas le choix de me retourner lorsqu'une masse me frappa de plein fouet pour me serrer fortement entre ses petits bras, seulement à la hauteur de ma taille. Je n'ai pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me retournai brusquement pour lui rendre mille fois son étreinte. Je sentis même sa surprise à travers son hésitation et l'enlaçai encore plus fort, tout près de l'étouffer.

Avec tout ce que je lui… Enfin, non, avec tout ce qu'Havoc lui avait fait subir à travers ma propre apparence, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se jeter sur moi. Pourquoi s'était-il tant inquiété? Qu'avait-il entendu au QG pour venir si vite à la gare aussi effrayé? Peut-être avait-il seulement eu vent que nous étions à la poursuite d'un alchimiste fou et qu'Havoc s'était bien gardé de le mettre au courant…

Je tentai cependant d'oublier tout ça et me concentrai sur le bonheur que m'apportait cette étreinte. Si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'un contact aussi banal me manque à ce point…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? l'entendis-je dire par-dessus mon épaule. Le Lieutenant m'a seulement dit que t'étais partit seul avec Havoc et j'ai…

Je l'interrompis en collant soudainement mon front contre le sien. Encore une fois, il m'était impossible de décrire à quel point il était bon d'être de nouveau à ses côtés. J'avais l'impression d'exister à nouveau, de revivre de mes cendres, je ne sais trop quoi. Mais dieu que c'était agréable.

Et sans me poser plus de questions, je fis ce que je désirais depuis des jours et des jours. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres et l'embrassai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, coupant son cri de surprise en approfondissant le baiser. Il finit par s'y laisser tomber, et je me chargeai de garder son corps en équilibre contre le mien. Sans jamais séparer nos lèvres, je me baissai à sa hauteur en l'entraînant avec moi vers le sol pour qu'il finisse contre moi. Je me fichai éperdument du regard un peu tendu des militaires aux alentours, de la tête que devait faire Hawkeye en me voyant manquer de professionnalisme à ce point, tout ça me passait quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. J'en avais rien à foutre. Je me contentai simplement de profiter au maximum de ce contact privilégié qui je désirais depuis plus de deux longues et horribles semaines.

Il rompit le baiser lorsque le souffle lui manqua. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que je le ré-embrassai aussitôt, aussi assoiffé de lui qu'un homme sortant du désert. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer…

Je dus cependant m'arrêter, ayant un peu peur de le tuer d'asphyxie. Il s'esclaffa en laissant retomber sa tête vers l'arrière, et j'en profitai pour envoyer les soldats y voir ailleurs si j'y étais d'un mouvement de tête vif. Qu'ils foutent le camp et me laisse en paix seul avec Edward.

Ses mains étaient agrippées à mon uniforme. Je saisis de ma main droite sa nuque et la rapprocha de moi, bien décidé à la gâter, dans tous les sens du terme, pour les prochains mois à venir. Mais ce qui me fit bien rire, ce fut le regard complice qu'il envoya à Havoc et son sourire béat. Oups. J'avais oublié ce léger détail. Bah, il finirait bien par oublier…

Ooo

En fait, trois jours plus tard, l'ironie des faits me frappa de plein fouet. Edward revint me voir à mon bureau, l'air un peu troublé. Je lui demandai aussitôt quel était le problème, et il m'annonça qu'Havoc s'était comporté bizarrement. Avec tout le respect et l'amour que j'avais pour lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Décidément, je ne m'en sortirai jamais…

-En fait Edward, je crois qu'il faudrait que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Assez stupide de penser que j'avais gardé tout pour moi tout ce temps, et que c'est maintenant que je lui révélais tout, alors que le problème était réglé. Évidemment, au début, il n'en cru pas un mot, croyant que je faisais une sorte de blague d'un humour douteux. Il dut avoir la confirmation d'Havoc lui-même, et les preuves tangibles pour enfin me croire. Sa réaction fut comme je l'imaginais. Il fut profondément choqué et tétanisé à l'idée d'avoir vécu avec Havoc, d'avoir tenté de l'embrasser (et même plus) et fut horriblement en colère de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Finalement, son choc mental atteignit son apogée lorsqu'il prit conscience de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit à moi, alors que j'étais dans le corps d'Havoc, tous les aveux, les choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de m'avouer, les secrets que je n'étais pas censé savoir, tous ses petits faits personnels que je connaissais désormais, ses désirs cachés même… Moi, j'étais plutôt fier de les avoir en main, mais il lui fallut quelques jours pour entièrement me pardonner d'avoir soutiré ses secrets intimes si vicieusement.

Pour être franc, je ne m'en voulais pas du tout. Je me rassurai à me disant que c'était pour son bien, de tout savoir à propos de lui, que je pourrais plus facilement le cerner, le consoler ou lui faire plaisir le moment venu. Bon, évidemment, j'étais surtout un fouineur, manipulateur de première, fier d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le devrait, très content de posséder un savoir sur lui qui pourrait s'avérer utile en cas de besoin. Mais je portais très bien mon statut de bâtard, je m'en foutais un peu à la limite. Si Edward était tombé amoureux d'un bâtard et qu'il voulait que je le reste, il en serait ainsi. C'était loin de me déplaire.

Ooo

Il est tout petit, le dernier chapitre hen? Ouais pardon, à la base, c'était censé être la fin du 5ième, mais je trouvais ça trop long, alors j'ai séparé. C'est court comme fic, non? C'est bien la première fois que je fais aussi court… XD

Bref, on se revoit une prochaine fois! J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	7. Bonus 1

Bon d'accord. On m'a proposé de faire des bonus. C'est franchement une bonne idée, mais au début, je me suis dit : « Bôah, non, j'ai pas de temps. » Finalement, j'ai toujours pas plus de temps, mais j'ai tellement envie d'écrire les bonus que… Que je vais être vraiment dans la merde lundi matin parce que j'aurai pas fini mon exposé… MAIS BREF! XD Au moins, vous serez contents! J'ai fais des sacrifices pour vous!

Alors, nous voici avec un POV de Ed... J'en ferai quelques uns, j'ignore encore comment, peut-être suivit par un POV de Havoc (si j'ai le temps…)

Ooo

Je revins d'une sieste de quelques minutes et me rendit compte que je m'étais totalement endormi sur mon livre d'Exirologie. En fait, je n'avais pas tellement dormi la nuit précédente. Roy s'était comporté encore plus bizarrement que les jours précédents. Il était si étrange… Pour être franc, je ne comprenais rien à ce soudain changement de comportement. Il n'y a pas moins d'une semaine, il était avec moi comme il l'avait toujours été; attentionné, calme, serein, bâtard de première, mais charmant. Et voilà qu'il était… Qu'il était… Comme s'il n'était _pas lui_…

Je comptais tirer les choses au clair ce soir même. Impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit au bureau, avec tous les gens aux alentours. Déjà que je prenais toutes les attentions du monde pour que notre relation reste discrète, je n'irais quand même pas tout gâcher par quelques paroles mal placées.

Je me rendis quand même à son bureau avec le vain espoir qu'il soit plus fréquentable que hier au soir. Je lui apportai même un café. Qu'il en profite, je ne me permettais pas tant de générosité tous les jours…

Lorsque j'entrai, il ne leva même pas la tête. Au début, je craignis qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à l'intérieur, mais après une bonne inspection, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. Je tentai de ne pas écraser le café gentiment apporté par ma main. Ce _bâtard_ m'ignorait! Il n'avait aucune raison valable de m'ignorer! Il n'y avait personne! _Pourquoi_!?

-Roy?

Il daigna lever les yeux vers moi. Il était temps. Encore une fois, il me vint une sorte de pincement au cœur. Ses yeux, pourtant toujours aussi noir, chaleureux, profonds, ne portait pas ce que j'avais l'habitude d'y voir. Pour l'instant, j'avais surtout l'impression d'être vu comme le truc gênant qui vient vous déranger en plein boulot. Et c'était _vachement _blessant.

-J't'ai pris un café, tentais-je en lui laissant sur la table.

Il me remercia chaleureusement (au moins ça) mais son fort enthousiasme sonna bizarrement faux. J'étais peut-être juste un peu trop paranoïaque. Pourtant, il me semblait très bien que Roy ne s'exprimait jamais comme ça. Il était plus calme, plus maître de lui-même, plus _je-ne-sais-quoi_, mais le Roy devant moi était décidément différent.

-Tu en auras bientôt fini? demandai-je en pointant les dossiers.

D'ailleurs, ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Il rechignait toujours quand on parlait de paperasse. Plus souvent qu'autre chose, je pouvais m'en servir comme menace, ou même de prévenir Hawkeye à l'occasion, lorsque ses blagues me tapaient trop sur le système. Mais, du jour au lendemain, mes menaces lui laissèrent froid, et ça me mettait encore plus en colère. Je me fichais pas mal qu'il me craigne ou non, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas, comme si ma colère contre lui le laissait totalement indifférent…

-D'ici une heure ou deux, dit-il, le nez de nouveau dans ses dossiers.

-On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose ce soir, alors? tentais-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

À dire vrai, j'y tenais vraiment. Mais j'étais encore trop fier pour m'avouer être complètement épris de lui. Je savais bien que, même si j'arrivais à lui cacher, un refus de sa part me ferait couler au fond du gouffre.

-Ce soir? Non, j'ai… Pas trop l'temps. J'ai plein de rapports à lire pour demain…

Je serrai les poings, mais restai serein. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui crier dessus, comme un gamin en colère contre sa mère. En fait, je pense que je n'étais même pas furieux. C'était plus profond que ça. J'étais trop attristé pour être furieux.

-On se verra ce soir alors, lançai-je en tentant l'enthousiasme.

Il me sourit et m'envoya la main. Je fermai la porte de son bureau, totalement déprimé. J'avais été complètement ignoré. Habituellement, Roy aurait tout vu, _tout_. Il aurait compris mon message caché, il m'aurait serré sans même que je lui demande, aurait lu mon désir sans un mot… Et là…

Peut-être en avait-il marre de s'occuper de moi? Peut-être qu'il n'en pouvait plus de toujours avoir à deviner et faire les devants? C'était évident maintenant. Il était fatigué de deviner mes caprices, c'est ça? Peut-être que j'étais le mal dans tout ça?

Ooo

18h34. Il était un peu en retard. Il semblait y avoir pris habitude cette semaine. Je restai immobile quand même, un livre entre les mains pour m'occuper, les pieds sur la table, confortablement installé sur le sofa. Il passa tout droit à la cuisine sans me voir. J'en fus un peu peiné. J'avais le vague espoir qu'il me cherche dans la maison, peut-être pour s'excuser, quelque chose comme ça…

Mais bon, apparemment, je ne devais même pas en rêver, car la première chose qu'il fit fut de plonger la main dans le pot de biscuits en rangeant ses affaires et ôtant son uniforme.

D'ailleurs, ce fut probablement ça qui me donna l'idée. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était juste un peu stressé, qu'il en avait marre de la paperasse et tout… Et je savais exactement le moyen le plus efficace de le calmer. J'amorçai malgré moi la phase 1 du plan : faire relaxer Roy.

Je commençai par ne pas l'embêter. Je lui parlai très peu, mangeait calmement avec lui au souper, et il parut satisfait. Ça me faisait un peu mal de savoir que mon silence le réjouissait, mais je me disais aussi que ce n'était que temporaire. L'air de rien, le soir venu, je m'installai à ses côtés, sur le divan, alors qu'il finissait de lire quelques rapports. J'attendis même patiemment qu'il ait fini, pour ne pas le déranger dans son boulot. Je m'attendais au moins à ce qu'il, une fois son fardeau terminé, me demande comment j'allais, de lui raconter ma journée, n'importe quoi, mais il n'ajouta rien.

Je tentai les devants. C'était peut-être ma faute après tout. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il s'intéresse à moi en premier lieu… C'était purement égoïste, maintenant que j'y pensais.

-Ça avance bien, votre chasse à l'alchimiste? m'enquis-je avec le plus de naturel possible.

Il déglutit. Bon sang, était-il _si_ stressé?

-Ho, bôah… Un peu…

_Toujours aussi bavard_, soupirai-je. Bon, c'était pas si grave. J'avais qu'à passer par-dessus la conversation et vite venir aux choses sérieuses…

-Tu dois te lever tôt, demain matin? l'interrogeai-je.

Ce faisant, je collai mon épaule à la sienne. D'habitude, ça marchait bien, mais je le sentis se tendre. _Hum_… Un massage peut-être? Juste avant? J'y connaissais que dalle, et avec cet automail, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit de confortable… Je me maudis quelques secondes d'être incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi basique.

Il me répondit, mais je ne portai pas trop d'importance à la réponse. J'enfoui avec le plus de sensualité dont j'étais capable mon nez contre son cou, et je le sentis frissonner. _Enfin un peu de réaction! _me réjouis-je.

J'attendis un peu, demeurant dans la même position, respirant son odeur à grande inspiration. Il ne sembla pourtant pas vouloir faire les premiers pas, ce qui me surpris encore. Il prenait si vite, d'habitude. Voilà qu'il restait insensible à moi comme si j'étais une sorte d'objet sans valeur. Je redoublai pourtant d'ardeur. S'il voulait que je fasse les devants, je les ferai, foi d'Edward Elric.

Je me repositionnai sur le sofa en montant mes genoux proche des siens, repliant mes jambes pour qu'elles me soutiennent sur les coussins. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et, le nez toujours dans son cou, montai mes mains contre ses bras en les massant du mieux que je pus. Encore une fois, je pus sentir ses muscles se tendre sous mes caresses. Je compris soudain, un peu à l'Ouest. Peut-être se retenait-il? Peut-être tentait-il d'y rester indifférent pour une raison que j'ignorais, mais qu'il ne pouvait, bien malgré lui, y rester insensible?

Je jubilai intérieurement, certain d'avoir trouvé le problème. Cette découverte fit doubler ma ferveur. S'il croyait que j'allais abandonner, c'était peine perdue. Peut-être qu'il me testait, rien que pour voir ce que je pouvais lui offrir… Il ne serait pas déçu, j'étais prêt à lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, _n'importe quoi_, mais que par pitié, il réagisse un peu!

Je remontai mon nez contre sa joue, nouvellement résolu, et laissai glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Je vis clairement ses yeux se fermer et ses sourcils se froncer. C'était pas encore assez? D'accord, s'il y tenait tant, j'irai encore plus loin…

Je délaissai ses bras de ma main gauche pour frôler son dos. Il eut quelques frissons lorsque je remontai jusqu'à sa nuque, et je sentis ses épaules se crisper. _Bon sang, pourquoi tu te retiens!? Ça se voit pas que je veux carrément que tu me sautes dessus!?_

Au comble cette fois, j'assurai une place à ma jambe par-dessus les siennes, prêt à lui monter dessus et bien l'obliger à faire face à sa défaite. Mais avant que je n'ai même le temps de l'embrasser, ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur mes épaules et me repoussèrent. J'étais trop surpris pour réagir, et avant que j'en ais conscience, j'étais seul sur le sofa, l'oreille muette à ses excuses, alors qu'il partait direct en direction de la chambre et y fermait la porte. J'eus des frissons incontrôlables tout le long du dos, totalement pris au dépourvu devant cette réaction on-ne-peut-plus _anormale_. Pour dire vrai, j'étais vexé, si _vexé_, à un point que je ne croyais jamais pouvoir m'imaginer…

Il m'avait repoussé, alors que je tentais mon mieux. C'était pire, mille fois pire que je ne le pensais. En fait, ça me fit si mal que je n'osai même pas aller le rejoindre dans la chambre, cette nuit-là. J'en fus totalement incapable, paralysé par la peur, et m'endormit aux petites heures, le sommeil ponctué de rêves étranges.

Ooo

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon livre malgré tout l'intérêt que je lui portais. La défaite cuisante de la veille me revenait en tête comme un boom-rang des plus cruels, frappant mes pensées au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Je me surpris plus d'une fois à contempler le mur de la cafétéria sans grand enthousiasme. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure…

Havoc vint me trouver à ma table. Encore une fois, je fus un peu surpris. Havoc et moi ne nous étions jamais permis tant de familiarités, bien que je m'entende bien avec lui. Depuis la semaine dernière, il me portait une attention toute particulière. Si au début, je le trouvai un peu bizarre de venir me voir, comme ça du jour au lendemain, je m'en réjouis cependant vite. C'était un type franchement plus amusant que je l'aurais pensé.

En fait, pour ne pas dire amusant, il était carrément génial. Je n'arrivais pas trop à le définir, mais je suppose qu'il était devenu ce qu'on appelle un ami. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu, sauf Alphonse. Mais Al, c'était mon frère, c'était différent.

Et bon sang que c'était bien d'avoir Jean à ses côtés. J'ignore pourquoi, mais parler avec lui me faisait un bien fou. En fait, le trois quart du temps, nous parlions de trucs totalement dénoués d'intérêts, comme la coiffure de la secrétaire du deuxième étage, les tics étranges de Breda, l'idiotie des pigeons lorsqu'on se précipitait vers eux et qu'ils s'envolaient en paniquant… En fait, oui, c'était vraiment débile, nous parlions de tout et de rien au final, mais je me surpris à chérir ses conversations là. Il était si bon de ne se soucier de rien du tout et de s'attarder sur des trucs inutiles, qui ne me concernaient pas, qui ne changeraient rien…

Et il était tellement… Tellement… Drôle, ou je-ne-sais-quoi… Tellement gentil et attentionné. Je me sentais presque aussi bien qu'avec Roy en sa présence. Elle était rassurante, et je n'avais pas à hésiter pour dire quoi que ce soit. Avec lui, il m'était possible de presque tout dire. Je me laissai même aller à mon côté immature que je tentais d'habitude de cacher désespérément. Lui se contentait de l'apprécier et de rire à mes côtés. Je pouvais dire n'importe quoi sans honte, sans avoir peut d'avoir l'air stupide, m'attarder sur des détails insignifiants, râler contre la société et les stupidités politiques du pays…N'importe quoi.

C'était un peu comme une sorte de délivrance, de ne pas avoir à sans cesse surveiller ses paroles et ses actes. Avec lui, au diable la réputation et les convenances, j'avais la liberté de faire ce qu'il me plaisait sans représailles, sans honte, rien. J'eus même le cœur, une fois, à lui raconter mes pires humiliations, des choses que j'avais toujours cru qu'elles resteraient enfermée à double tour quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, ne souhaitant qu'être oubliées. Il arrivait, je ne sais pas quel miracle, à me faire avouer n'importe quoi. Je ne savais jamais vraiment comment il s'y prenait, mais peu importe. Le mieux, c'est que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi près de quelqu'un comme ça, sauf peut-être Al…

-Ed, concentre toi, ça ne marchera pas si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

Je sortis de mes rêves et fixai Havoc, me souvenant souvent de ce jeu débile que les Xinguois appelaient « _Yo-yo_ ». Après l'avoir reçu plus d'une fois sur le nez, j'avais rendu les armes et abandonné la partie pour laisser Jean apprivoiser l'instrument. Il s'en sortait déjà mieux que moi, faisant faire au yo-yo des tours par-dessus ses épaules, l'immobiliser dans les airs et le faire revenir direct sous sa paume (et non en plein front comme moi). Il tentait de me montrer comment l'utiliser, mais c'était sans espoir. La maîtrise de ce jeu bizarre n'était pas pour moi…

Ooo

Fin toute bizarre, mais je suis déjà pas censée publier quoi que ce soit. J'suis déjà en retard dans mes travaux, mais j'avais vraiment envie de finir ce chapitre-ci alors…XD

Les autres bonus devraient venir plus tard… Un jour, quand mes notes d'école seront brûlées et oubliées au fond du feu de joie de la St-Jean…

À plushe!


End file.
